


不忮不求

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 13, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: Dean忽然意识到，他似乎很久没见过Sam的bitch face了。





	不忮不求

也不是说真的起了心思，只是习惯使然吧，在见到可爱的服务员小姐时顺口调情两句。回过头才注意到Sam脸上清浅的笑容。  
Dean心里一突。  
Sam并不是那种会掩饰感情的人，每当Dean与其他人调情的时候，Sam都会摆出那副标准的bitch face。Dean一开始以为他在羡慕Dean有小姑娘喜欢，后来发现他是在嫉妒那些被他调情的对象，再后来Dean会以撩起Sam的bitch face为乐。  
Dean忽然记不清他上次见到那副表情是什么时候了。  
他看着Sam无动于衷的样子，欲言又止，最后掩饰性地抓起饮料嘬了一口。  
Sam是那个“我们需要谈谈”的人，Dean不知如何开口。他总不能直接问Sam“你为什么不嫉妒？我在和别人调情呢！”吧？  
踟蹰了片刻，Dean还是选择和一旁的Castiel聊起了案件。余光里的Sam始终挂着微笑的面具，令人毛骨悚然。  
回到地堡后他随着Sam一路回了对方的房间，进门前Sam抛给他一个疑惑的眼神，却什么也没说。  
在成为爱人后他们俩的房间总有一个会成为虚设，通常是Sam的，Dean喜欢自己那个充满人情味的卧室，而Sam并不在意那些。  
进屋后Sam直接褪去了上衣，漂亮的肌肉随着动作拉伸，他们做爱还算频繁，但Dean觉得自己有好一段时间没好好看过他弟弟的肉体了。  
感觉到Dean的视线，Sam拎着衣服转头看他：“今晚要做吗？”  
像例行公事一样冷淡。  
Dean终于意识到自己一整天都在恐惧些什么了：Sam，那个总是想假装自己没那么想要Dean却始终不成功的Sam。Dean曾见识过他灼热的爱意，所以比谁都清楚这汪死水不是他爱一个人的常态。  
——Sam可能不爱他了。  
Dean心里一阵恐慌，他上前紧紧掐住Sam的腰，几步将人推到床上，用力咬住Sam的双唇。  
Sam被他撞得一滞，他看起来想抱怨Dean的鲁莽。“Sam”应该要抱怨的，他们还没有沐浴，刚狩猎完回来浑身脏兮兮的，那个有点龟毛的小弟弟能就这一点埋怨到被干得神志不清为止。  
但Sam只是从喉间发出一声几不可闻的哀叹，搂住Dean的脖子仍由索取。  
乖巧甜美。  
不对，完全不对。  
他扒开Sam的裤子，近乎绝望地发现Sam的身体几乎没有兴奋。他在Sam的小腹啃食着，颤抖的手扶起那根东西干巴巴地撸动着。  
他的Sam在这时会呜咽着请求Dean抹点润滑剂或是吐点口水，但Dean知道Sam的身体喜欢粗暴，会折腾得它无法抵抗生理本能兴奋起来才去舔弄发红的皮肤。  
他是了解Sam的，比Sam自己还要清楚每一个动作能引发的后果，这个世界上不会有比Dean更契合Sam的人了。  
本应该是这样的——但Sam只是痛得闷哼一下，捏紧床单的指甲泛白，一句话都没有说。  
他是从什么时候起弄丢Sam的？  
Dean吸吮着会阴脆弱的皮肉，一路舔到肛口。他的阴茎已经回味起Sam内里的舒适，在Dean的胯下不安分的晃动，但Dean的内心只有一片恐惧。  
Dean的指尖就着润滑剂抠进了Sam的洞穴，距离他们上一次交媾已经过去了几天，Sam的小穴像是未被采摘过一样紧而漂亮，没有Dean的痕迹。  
但Dean曾无数次造访过这里，Dean清楚着Sam的每一个兴奋点的位置。他可以轻车熟路地摸上Sam最喜欢的地方，光用手指就能让Sam爽得忘我。  
他使力揉着那里，将Sam扯了起来亲吻着被啃得红肿的嘴唇：“Sam你喜欢被我这样弄得对吧？这样很爽吧？”  
Sam被弄得说不清话，还是断断续续地应答着：“喜、喜欢…哈啊……”  
Dean只能假装Sam喜欢的是他。


End file.
